DADDY'S BIRTHDAY!
by vanila-chan
Summary: It's the Yondaime's birthday! Naruto decides to give him a surprise with Kakashi's help. Yesh Minato lives and so does Obito and Rin


Yondaime, Naruto and everyone in this fanfic belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and blah blah blah

* * *

It was going to be another tiring day of work for Minato, he had a feeling he had forgotten something very important, but it wasn't like he had time to think about it. With a heavy sigh he he picked up the first scroll on the gigantic mountain of scrolls on his desk.

* * *

Naruto woke up rubbing his eyes tiredly, _that's right it was the 25th of January today!_ Grinning he got out of bed and ran to his dad's room, he pouted sadly when his dad wasn't in there, _how could he work on a special day like today?_ Oh well, he'll just go over to the office at noon and drag his dad out for a little surprise. Running down to the kitchen he started taking out flour and eggs to make something special for his tou-san.

* * *

Kakashi who happened to be the Anbu on duty to protect Naruto wondered what the little blonde ball of joy was doing so early in the morning without eating breakfast. The kitchen was a mess, the whole place was dusted in flour, sugar and whatever else, eggshells littered the floor. _Sensei wasn't going to like it when he got back home._ Taking of his anbu mask he went into the house to see what he was doing.

"Naruto, what are you doing up so early?"

"Ohh hi Kaka nii-san! How did you get into the house?"Naruto asked when he turned around to see his unexpected guest.

"Through the window, what are you up to anyway?"

"I'm making a cake for tou-san!" he grinned.

"Oh! That's right its the 25th today."

"Mmhmm! Wanna help with the cake?"

"Sure. How bout I do the cake while you start cleaning up?" Kakashi suggested, not wanting the boy to make a bigger mess then he already had.

"Okay!" Naruto replied in a sing-song voice, grabbing a broom and cleaning the kitchen enthusiastically.

Asking Naruto to clean was a bad idea. kakashi almost fainted in horror at the state of the house, _sensei is going to kill me!_ Now the flour and eggshells somehow got into the living room and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Putting the cake down carefully before he dropped it, he hurried to find Naruto, the blonde was almost about to clean his father's room as well when Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto how bout we make this a surprise party? Go and find some friends for your dad's surprise party and I'll do the cleaning insstead." Kakashi said with his smiling 'n' eyes.

"Okies then! I'm off!" Naruto ran out of the house happily.

Kakashi sighed a breath of relieve, signaling one of the anbus patroling the house to come in, "Cat, Clean this mess up before we get back, I'll look after the hokage's son." Kakashi quickly ran out of the house before the anbu could say anything else, Yamato took of his mask, the sight of the house made him want to cry, "Damn you Kakashi!"

* * *

Kakashi soon caught up with Naruto, "Kaka nii-san, weren't you cleaning up the house?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"I got someone take care of it." Kakashi replied cheerfully.

"Okay then!" Naruto replied just as cheerfully, "Com'on we have to hurry and invite lots of people over!"

The pair first visited the Uchiha compound, they dragged Obito and and a reluctant Sasuke out of the compound with them, Itachi followed to see where they were taking his beloved little brother. The next stop was Rin's house, she came with them and with delighted squeal she wrung her around Kakashi's, Obito was not about to let his crush go off with another guy and tried to get Rin to go with him instead, this broke out into a mini fight.

"Riiiinnn-chaaann!!" Obito whined.

"Noooooo!! I waaanna be Kaka-kun!" She yelled hugging Kakashi tightly.

"Geroff me!!!!!!" came Kakashi's mumbled shout. Itachi held Sasuke defencesively away from the fighting trio. Naruto annoyed at them, decided to go off himself to find more people to go to his dad's party.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" Kakashi shouted in a extremely pissed voice when he finally got out from under the two.

"Shut up Kakashi!"

"Shut up yourself Obito!"

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, breaking up the fight.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Ohhhh MY GOSSSH KAKASHI!! YOU LOST THE HOKAGE'S SON!!!!!" Obito yelled, "SENSEI IS GONNA KILL YOU! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO NARUTO?!!!!"

"Shut up and help me find him now!" Kakashi said panickily.

The group dispesed to find Naruto, Kakashi to the North of Konoha, Rin to the south, Obito to the East and Itachi and Sasuke to the West. _Damnit! Please be alright Naruto!_

Not long later Kakashi found Naruto with a unconcious Hinata, "Helllooooooo Hinata-chan wake up!! We have to go find more people to my dad's birthday! Hey Hina-chan are you okay? Are you feeling sick anywhere? Hey answer me! Aggh! Please don't tell me that you're dead!"

"Naruto you idiot why did you run away?!" kakshi asked in an annoyed voice, walking up to Naruto.

"Kaka nii-san, what do I do? I k-killed Hinata!! I-I only grabbed her hand s-so she'll walk faster, I didn't mean to k-kill her!" Naruto cried in sobs.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata mumbled as she woke up.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried and gave Hinata a big hug, she fainted again.

"Eeekk! Hinata, so sorry!! Pleaaase wake up!"

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "Hinata's fine, let's go everyone's worried about you."

The group soon gathered up and started looking for more people, that included Iruka, Ero-sennin, Tsunade baa-chan, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten and Kiba.

_Lots of these people are Naruto's friends… _Kakashi though with a sweatdrop, looking at the 11 kids, _strange one of them is missing..._

"Naruto… how could you forget me?" a little boy in a jacket zipped up to his nose then had giant oversized sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shino!!!!!" the little boy bawled. (Hahaha remember Naruto didn't recognise Shino when he came back from his two years of training?XD)

"Ohh Shino! ..Sorry about that." Naruto said rubbing his head sheepishly. Shino curled up in a ball in a depressed little corner.

"Com'mon Shino, lets go to the party, I'm sure Naruto-kun didn't mean to forget you." Hinata said softly to Shino.

"Fine." Shino sniffed and got up to join the group and went to back to the Hokage's house, the house was now sparkling, with not a spec of dust in sight, on the couch lay a very tired dead-looking Yamato.

"Wow! The house is cleaner then it has ever been!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Thanks Yamato, you did a great job." Kakashi smiled giving the anbu who was glaring daggers at him a pat on the back. _And now all they had to do was call the Hokage over for a surprise._ Kakashi took out the special kunai given to him by his sensei and threw it in the air. In a yellow flash the Yondaime came, catching kunai before it hit the ceiling.

"What the-"

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOKAGE-SAMA/ SENSEI / MINA-CHAN!!"

"Happy birthday tou-san!" Naruto sang as he ran forward to greet his dad, a orange birthday cake in his hands.

"Naruto!" Minato said with a pleasant smile, "Be careful with the ca-"

It was too late, the cake slipped out of Naruto's hands, before the hokage could catch the cake in a yellow flash…. SPLAT!!!! There was a horrified silence.

"Whooooppps!"

The cake slipped off Minato's face and fell onto the sparkling clean floor. Yamato silently moaned in anguish, _the beautiful floor he took sooo long to clean!_

"Uhhh….Happy Birthday tou-san!"

* * *

~THE END~

* * *

Yepp. Today's the 25th of Jan and it's Minato's bday

Here'e a picture of the cake splatting onto Minato's face XD

.com/art/Tou-san-Birthday-Yondaime-151641049

Hehe hoped you like it

Please review and comment~~


End file.
